The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording medium which is used in the high-density records such as digital audio-tape, high picture-quality video tape, high-density floppy disc, etc., and is better in lubricating characteristics and superior in durability.
Conventionally, the coating material composed of magnetic powder, binder resin, organic solvent and other necessary components is applied on a base body such as polyester film or the like to produce a magnetic recording medium. In the practical use, the magnetic layer is likely to be worn away because of hard sliding with the magnetic head, the pad, etc. Thus, superior lubricating property on the surface, less wear property of the magnetic layer, and high durability are desired.
In order to improve the durability of the magnetic recording medium, various lubricating agents are mixed with the magnetic layer or are coated on it. Generally, liquid paraffin, high-class fatty acids and, ester of the high-class fatty acids, etc. are used as these lubricating agents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 654,258 discloses magnetic recording medium including fatty-acid ester and fatty-acid amide as the lubricating agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,640 discloses a lubricating agent system composed of carboxylic-acid isomer and fatty-acid ester to provide a video tape which is longer in the service life of still picture operation. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,502 discloses that the ester of unsaturated high-class fatty acid and alcohol of 6 through 16 in the number of carbons is preferred as the lubricating agent in the case of the magnetic disc. Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,720 uses oleic acid as such a lubricating agent.
However, these conventional lubricating agents improve the durability of the magnetic recording medium, but were not sufficient in characteristics. Also, it was difficult to provide superior lubricating characteristics over a wide temperature range.